Blog użytkownika:Krętacz/Top 5 najgorszych postaci w uniwersum wiedźmina
Aka Top 5 indywiduów jakie wypełzł spod pióra grafomana A. Sapkowskiego tudzież klawiatury programisty CDPR i dostąpiły tego wątpliwego zaszczytu bycia śmieciem. Czymże jest książka, film lub inne dzieło kultury pozbawione czegoś, co przyciąga do siebie odbiorcę i sprawia, że ten chce je poznać od początku do końca? Bez wartkiej akcji, porywającej fabuły, zapadających w pamięć bohaterów, którzy przypadają nam do gustu, sprawiając, że pragniemy poznać ich losy, przeżywając doświadczane przez nich przygody z zapartym tchem? Pewnie Lalką lub inną lekturą szkolną I guess Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że dzieła chociaż dobre jak i te nieco lepsze potrafią dostarczyć nam przynajmniej zadowalających protagonistów, a jeśli w pakiecie zawarci zostaną "dobrzy" antagoniści a nie jakieś płaskie i jednowymiarowe Erediny ofc to już ogólnie cud, miód i orzeszki. Niestety! Każdemu zdarzają się potknięcia! a gburowi grafomanowi i czerwonym patałachom szczególnie często Czasem wykreowana postać nie jest dobra i nie trzyma nas przy dziele. Czasem odbiera nam chęć do życia, budzi narastający, nieposkromiony gniew, sprawia, że chcemy cisnąć książką w kąt pokoju by zjadł ją pies ale ten się szanuje i byle wypocin wąsacza nie zeżre . Tak, czasem postacie są okropne. Najgorsze. Oto moje top 5 najgorszym postaci z książek jak i gier traktujących o przygodach białowłosego wiedźmina. Napisane z nudów, lecz jeśli dobiją do przynajmniej 10 komentarzy i łapek w górę, to obiecuję zrobić top 5 krzeseł z wiedźmina lub top 5 mieczy. Zapraszam. Miejsce 5 Yennefer z Vengerbergu Nie każda miłość jest dobra, zwłaszcza jeśli jest toksyczna jak wiedźmin po przedawkowaniu eliksirów, a Dżenefer jest tego najlepszym przykładem. O ile to co jest między nią a Geraltem to faktycznie miłość, a nie efekt ostatniego życzenia do Dżina. Tudzież... no nie wiem, ona robi to co robi z miłości do niego i Ciri? A nie z własnych egoistycznych pobudek i tego, że tamta smarkula jest namiastką potomka, którego sama nie może sobie zrobić? Yennefer to suka. Wredna, wysługująca się innymi ludźmi, niemiła, złośliwa, perfidna ścierka. Przywary jej charakteru są odwrotnie proporcjonalne co do jej aparycji, która w trzeciej odsłonie gier wiedźmina - z bólem serca muszę przyznać - prezentuję cię przyjemnie dla oka. Czyli Yennefer jest też sztuczną lalą i plastikiem poddanej korekcji podbródka, nosa, warg, ramion i innych defektów przez redów! Tfu! Wspominałem, że była kiedyś garbuską? Pewnie wyglądała jak jakiś Uma. Fuj. W grze bo kto by czytał książki iks de niszczy święte miejsce druidów na skellige nie licząc się z mieszkańcami wysp, by odprawić nekromancję. No fajnie, szuka Ciri, ale przy okazji wyrządza ogromne szkody okolicy. Egoizm. I sprawia ból zrezowanemu Skjallowi. Ale co ją to obchodzi, ona sobie zaraz pójdzie, a mieszkańcy wysp zostaną sami ze swoim problemem. No ale zaraz! Ludzie mają potem wonty do Geralta, a ona bierze całą winę na siebie, nie jest taka zła! No tak... tylko, że cała wina jest właśnie jej i tylko jej. Szkoda, że w KM nie jest już taka "troskliwa", rządzi się i traktuje wiedźmaków jak sługi. Wypieprza całkiem sprawne łóżko, bo grzmociła się w nim Ruda z jej "ukochanym", a tego jest gotowa teleportować w gniewie do jeziora, gdzie szczęśliwie nie umiera od upadku lub pluskającego utopca. Zdrada zdradą, ale wyładowywanie się na nieswoim (ani nawet nie należącym do rudej) umeblowaniu to już przesada. Tak samo jak dziwienie się, że ten miał się ku rudej mając amnezję i nie wiedząc o istnieniu Yen. W sumie... ja też bym chciał o niej zapomnieć. Miejsce 4 Anna Henrietta Bo co wolno wojewodzie, to nie tobie smrodzie! W książkach jest tylko, well, typową kobietą z wiecznym okresem i humorkami. Jej rola nie jest zbyt duża, więc jest nam obojętna, ba, może i nawet komiczna. Ale w grze? Oh boy... No doskonale, że wydawałam bezwzględny rozkaz wyeliminowania mordercy kilku moich ludzi, masz go wykonać, wiedźminie! Natychmiast! Ale zaraz... to moja siostra, której nie widziałam x lat za wszystko odpowiada? Cóż, zgaduję, że są równi i równiejsi, dlatego nie będę jej za nic karać, a nawet ją ułaskawię, ale najpierw wytoczę wojnę wampirowi, którego poplecznicy przerzedzą szeregi miasta, a te spłynie krwią moich poddanych! Doskonała władczyni! Takiego pokazu hipokryzji nie widziałem od dawna. Anarietta jest lekkomyślna, zbyt uparta i nie potrafi oddzielić dobra kraju od sympatii do ewidentnie winnej i zasługującej na ukaranie siostrzyczki. A Jaskra za baraszkowanie z inną to by już ścinała. Pięknie, nie? Miejsce 3 Ciri aka Cwelka z Cintry Głupi, lekkomyślny, rozwydrzony, egoistyczny bachor, zarówno w grach i książkach. Mary Sue, która skacząc po wymiarach sprowadziło dżumę do świata wiedźmaka, jeeeej. Uciekając przed dzikim gonem niesie za sobą śmierć i zniszczenie, stanowiąc zagrożenie dla wszystkich w jej otoczeniu, a szczególnie tych, którzy chcą ją "dogłębnie poznać" Leśny Dziadek, pamiętamy, oj pamiętamy . To właśnie przez nią zniszczona zostaje wioska na Skellige, śmierć ponosi Skjall, papa Vesemir. Gdy odkrywa, że Avallach nie mający żadnych powodów, by ją lubić... jej nie lubi, a mimo to decyduje się jej pomóc dla większego dobra, ta postanawia w szale zniszczyć jego laboratorium, jakby miała 10 lat. Nie chce nauczyć się panować nad swoją mocą, którą prawie wszystkich zabiła, ma pretensje do innych o to, że starają się ją chronić, bo sama sobie tak świetnie radzi. Najlogiczniej byłoby jakby się zabiła, wtedy gon byłby w rzyci. Miejsce 2 Każdy. Ale to, cholera, każdy Unname NPC z tymi wkurzającymi, krótkimi, białymi majtko-gacio-pampersamy. Jak ja ich nienawidzę... tak ciężko o dłuższe pantalony? >.< A jeśli ten humorystyczny punkt ci nie pasuje, to nie wiem, wstaw tu Jaskra za jego skrajną niedojrzałość i pakowanie się w kłopoty lub nawet - tak, tak - samego Geralta za jego ból istnienia, głupie decyzje typu bycie z Yennefer lub postanowienie bycia jej wiernym TEN JEDEN RAZ, gdy mógł być z legitną Essi :< Miejsce 1 Szczury To samo co cwelka razy 100. Banda głupich, naćpanych fistechem patusów i marginesu społecznego o kibolskiej mentalności. Przejaw degrengolady i upadku obyczajów. O hej, chodzimy od miasta do miasta, napieprzamy ludzi, jesteśmy tacy EDGY i wszyscy się nas boją. Znowu bezmyślni, znowu samolubni i głupi, bez szerszych perspektyw. Jeden z nich próbował zgwałcić Ciri. Jedna z nich go powstrzymała, a potem sama ją zgwałciła. Potem syndrom sztokholmski zrobił swoje i tamte zostały parą. Najs. Jest takie piękne uczycie, kiedy sięgając po "sagę wiedźmińską" połowa książki nie ma żadnego wiedźmina, ale za to kiepską pseudo teen dramę grupy ścierw, które miały chyba budzić współczucie, a jedyne co we mnie pobudzają to wymioty i tryb golenia sobie żył. Co, że młodszy czytelnik ma się z nimi utożsamiać, sympatyzować? A może to jest obraz młodziaków w przekonaniu Panżeja? Skrajnie głupich, nieodpowiedzialnych, rozwydrzonych... tak, nawet się zgadza. Jeśli mam wymienić jakiś ich pozytyw, to cóż... Bonhart ich spoko zabił, dzięki czemu mieliśmy spoko okładkę książki. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ To tyle A wy kogo nienawidzicie, kotki? ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach